Little Sounds
by Jaakuna Okami No
Summary: Claude Faustus has had his eye's on Sebastian Michaelis for a long time now, & when his young master Alois Trancy gives him an order to 'take care of him' Claude does just that. Only not in the way his master was hoping for. A fight to the death quickly changes to something completely different, more lustful & pleasureful. Based on a yaoi roleplay. No plot, Smut.
1. Soft Whimpers

**This is a Yaoi roleplay that my friend and I have been working on. **

**After a friend of mine read it he suggested I post it on here for others to read, and by others he means himself.. LOL  
**

**I will continue to add 'chapters' the more we roleplay~ please leave us comments letting us know how it is so far xD**

**(( Ok so I got a review and it said that the same chapter was uploaded twice, i went back and looked and some how the second chapter was also the first chapter _ I have no idea how in the hell that happened.. But I FIXED IT as you can see haha. Thank you very much for informing me about this! It would have been like this forever if you hadn't had said anything xD I am greatly sorry for the mix up! ))**

* * *

Kuroshitsuji FanFiciton

**Little sounds**

**Chapter one.**

Claude moved through the cold water quickly, coming up behind Sebastian his hand moving around his body pulling him close so he couldn't pull away. A grin played out on his lips as his other hand slipped in his tail coat his hand moving over his chest pulling him even closer, their bodies touching through the thick clothes.

"Michaelis, I've had my eyes on you for a long time now." he said in a low purr, his gold eyes staring in to Sebastian's deep red ones.

Sebastian froze when he was caught so quickly, ceasing to breathe for a few moments as he felt Claude's hands moving over him. His lips parted as his back was pressed against the other demon's chest, listening to his words as he titled his head back to gaze into Claude's golden eyes. "Why-ever would your eyes be on me, Faustus?" he whispered back, just the slightest bit breathless.

Claude smirked slightly, his eyes moving up and down the other demons body. "Why wouldn't I be watching you?" he moved his hand back enough so he could move it back over his chest removing the buttons on his shirt and sliding his gloved hand over his bare chest.

"Because you don't like me," Sebastian murmured, his voice still a whisper. He swallowed hard when he felt his shirt buttons being undone. The hand that moved over his bare chest made him gasp, his crimson eyes watching Claude closely.

Claude said nothing as he moved his lips across Sebastian's pale skin on his neck licking it. the older demon grinned as he then slipped off his glove with his teeth, his hand moving up his neck tilting his head back as he bit it playfully.

You: Sebastian shuddered when he felt the lick up his neck, his pulse increasing as his eyes half closed. The hand on his neck caught his attention before his neck was bit at, drawing a soft moan from him. His own tongue had escaped to lick his suddenly dry lips, finding himself pressing back a little harder against Claude's chest.

Claude smirked as he bit his neck again, "You have a nice voice Michaelis~" he purred. chuckling slightly feeling the other push into him; his hand slid farther down his neck to his chest again unbuttoning more buttons on his chest vest and tail coat, sliding them off one at a time."

Sebastian heard the chuckle, though his initial response was silenced when his neck was bitten again. Feeling the hand on his body moving again, he sucked his breath in deeply, a low groan leaving him at the feel. He knew this wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't help himself, mouth open slightly as more of his buttons were opened, leaving his bared chest exposed and revealing a rosy and partially erect nipple.

Claude twisted and pinched the nipple slightly the same grin still on his face as he turned Sebastian around in his arms, his arm sliding under his legs and lifting him up out of the cold water. If they were going to go through with what was on Claude's mind, doing it in the water might not be all that much fun. Though it would be something he'd like to try out later, if there was another time for them to do it again.

Using his power only a little he lifted the two out of the water placing Sebastian on his back on the ground. Claude hovered over him his hand sliding down Sebastian's pale skin and opening up his pants, sliding them down from his body revealing more of his skin, skin that Claude would very much like to kiss and lick with his skilled tongue.

Sebastian whimpered when his nipple was twisted and pinched, his cheeks flushed a little when he was turned around to face Claude. He could see that grin clearly now, making him slightly uncertain as he shuddered against the other demon when they moved from the water.

The ground was not as hard as he expected it to be as he lay upon it, crimson eyes locking onto golden as Claude hovered above him. He gasped upon feeling his pants being opened and pulled from his lean body, knowing that he was more than just a little turned on and it would be clearly visible to Claude.

You: Claude's eye's moved down his body, smiling seeing how excited he had made Sebastian. His hand grasped Sebastian's member his thumb roughly over the tip, his hand moving up and down on it.

Claude licked two of his fingers, coating them with his saliva, he then slipped under his leg lifting it up as his hand slid down to his entrance and a finger slid in followed by another.

Sebastian softly moaned when Claude's thumb brushed over the tip of his erection, need building in him more and more as Claude's hand moved along him so intimately. A low hiss followed when two fingers entered him, pressing inside of him, his crimson eyes following Claude as his breathing grew heavier. Sebastian's whole focus right now was the demon above him, the things he was doing, and how **good** it felt. Even if this **was** a bad idea, right now he really didn't care, a rosy flush settling over his cheeks as desire and passion built further within him.

Claude smirked, moving his fingers deep inside of Sebastian before pulling them out his hand opening up own pants and sliding off his jacket vest and shirt. He licked his lips hungrily as he gazed down at Sebastian. Every part of the younger demons body only made Claude want him all that much more. Claude shifted his position moving closer to the other his hands moving under his thighs lifting and spreading his legs as he moved the tip of his arousal to Sebastian's entrance, and slowly moving in. Moaning lowly at the tight feeling of Sebastian's body around his growing erection. Once all the way in he shifted again, "T-tell me, when I can move." he said lowly.

Sebastian cried out when Claude entered him, his fingers digging into the grass beneath as he breathed for a few moments, letting his body adjust. The sight of the older demon's bare body had only made him that much harder, while the feel of Claude inside of him was **wounderful**. He trembled slightly from the renewed lust building inside of him, knowing that he must seem extremely wanton right now to Claude as he reached up, his fingers pressing against Claude's bare shoulders to hold him right there. He shook and moaned when the larger demon moved, mouth parted as he watched him closely, a flick of his tongue wetting his top lip. "**Now**," he whispered in response to the low nodded and slowly began to move in and out of the demon under him. His grip on Sebastian's thighs got tighter as his black nails digging in his skin enough to break it and cause it to bleed slightly. He moved faster when it seemed like Sebastian could handle the movement, getting rougher with each thrust. Sebastian's scent seemed to only get stronger, driving Claude wild. He leaned down his tongue moving from his chest to his neck where he nipped at his skin.

Sebastian continued to make little sounds, finding himself responding completely to Claude, the thrusts edging him closer and closer. Even the feel of Claude's nails pricking his skin had him gasping the other demon's name, his eyes full of lust and desire as he clung to Claude. He whimpered Claude's name when his neck was nipped, arching up against him. His neck was one of his sensitive spots and he was sure that Claude had just figured it out and right now, he didn't care.

Claude let out low moans every now and then as he moved deeper in Sebastian. His hands pulling Sebastian closer by his hips as he thrusted deeply into him. He continued to nip at his neck his tongue moving from his collar bone to his chest and back up his neck. Sebastian tasted and felt amazing. With every sound the other made Claude only felt more aroused making him become rougher with each movement. He bit into Sebastian's neck in several places, hard enough to break the skin.

It was a good thing that no one else was around, for between Sebastian's whimper's and Claude's moan, it was definitely none too quiet. As his neck was slaved with Claude's tongue and nipped by his lips, Sebastian closed his eyes, losing himself in this completely. He wouldn't have been able to stop even if he'd been ordered to, which said quite a lot for his current state. The rough thrusting had him almost at the edge now, need making his cries frantic with desire. Though he did not realize it, his nails sank into Claude's shoulders just enough to draw slight blood trickles. "F-Faustus..." he choked out, barely able to speak at all as he surrendered to the larger demon completely, a little blood on his neck from where the skin had been broken.

Claude growled lowly as he got rougher thrusting in to Sebastian and jerking his body down on his hips, as his hands moved up to hold the younger demon by his waist. His eyes flickering from their gold color to their purple hue as a sign of pure excitement at what they were doing and of how amazing it felt to be inside of Sebastian. His tongue lapped at the blood pooling at the wounds on Sebastian's neck. He let out another moan half growl feeling Sebastian's nails digging in to his shoulders. Every sound Sebastian made excited him more, and every movement was just as exciting. Making it that much harder for Claude to not get rougher with Sebastian as he jerked his body on to his hips again thrusting hard and deep into him.

Had Sebastian had his eye open, they, too would have been purple, matching Claude's in color. His breathing was shaky, his heart beating erratically as he cried out, biting his lower lip to keep from drawing unwanted attention to them. It was amazing, the feeling of their bodies joined together like this as Claude pounded into him. The combination of pleasure and pain made him near scream, his teeth drawing blood as he bit down again to stifle it. Every time he thought he couldn't get more turned on, Claude did something else that drove him near wild with his need. He was so close, so very, very close, a trembling, quivering wreck of a demon right now as he held on to Claude. He didn't want this to end so quickly, but he knew he would climax very soon now. His erection was leaking little drops now, a clear sign that he was almost there.


	2. Needful Cries

"Sebastian.." he groaned a half growl as he continued to move in and out of Sebastian, feeling his climax getting closer sent more pleasure threw his body causing more moans to leave his mouth as he rocked his body against the demons under his. Every move meant felt amazing and urged him to get rougher and move faster. "Sebastian!" he moaned again his hand began pumping his member. His thumb over the tip roughly bringing Sebastian closer to his climax as well as his own.

"C-Claude..." Sebastian could barely gasp out the other demon's name as he felt the hand upon him, whimpering and jerking into it. The rough thrusts and sounds from Claude made him all the nearer to it, choked sounds escaping through his bleeding mouth as he finally reached the peak. His body convulsed, shuddering and tightening its grip on Claude's erection as he continued to move. Gasps were the only sound that he could make, completely spent and drenched in sweat as he waited for Claude's release.

Claude moaned loudly feeling Sebastian's body grip his throbbing erection as he released was enough to send him over the edge. His hand on Sebastian's hips jerked the others body down on his length one last time as he finally came hard inside the other. Sending great pleasure through out his body as he released, pleasure that he had never felt with anyone else before. Breathing heavily, Claude let go of Sebastian's hips and member, bringing his cum covered hand to his mouth and licking it off. A smirk on his lips as he looked down at the demon still under him, the demon he had yet to pull out of.

Gazing up at Claude tiredly, Sebastian still could do little more than gasp or twitch his fingers or toes. That was something he had never expected to happen, nor had it ever felt so damn good before for him. Swallowing hard, he drew in a shaky breath, flushing as he saw Claude lick his seed from his hand, catching sight of the smirk. He could feel that Claude was still buried within his body, still on top of him as he lay there. For the moment, he didn't even know what to say, never mind what to think. Of course, he had no regrets at all, even if Claude never let him live this down. How wanton he had been, responding to Claude's touch in the lake before they had gone this far.

Claude licked the last bit of seed off of his hands and licked his lips, placing his clean hand on Sebastian's waist as he shifted his spot on the grass. His other hand slid down Sebastian's body and placed is in the grass next to Sebastian's face as he leaned down kissing Sebastian once then again, the kiss deeper then the last. Claude loved the feeling of having Sebastian's soft lips against his, and he found it hard to not kiss him again. His body lowering and pressing against the others. His member; still inside Sebastian, began coming hard again.

Sebastian's mouth pressed back against Claude's hungrily, feeling their kisses growing deeper as Claude lowered onto him, their bodies pressing together tightly. Moaning Claude's name when he felt him growing hard again inside of him, Sebastian could feel his own body responding as well, his hands slowly moving to rest on the larger demon's back. There were definite advantages to being demons rather than being human and a quick recovery time was definitely one of them. Already he was partially aroused again, his red eyes closing as Sebastian once again began to surrender to Claude's dominance and touch, though his surrender was not at all against his will.

Claude smirked slightly through the kiss pressing his body in to him more his hand slipping down to his back pulling him closer as he also deepened the kiss. "Sebastian.." he murmured through the kiss shifting his lower body pushing his hips roughly against the younger demons. The pleasure was running through his body once again as he kissed him again more roughly, biting at his bottom lip as he did.

Sebastian moaned, shivering as Claude pulled him closer, kissing him eagerly. "Claude..." he whispered, groaning huskily when the larger demon shifted against him like that, completely turned on once more. Who knew it would be like this between them, heated passion burning through his entire body as he returned the kiss, enjoying the bite to his lower lip and holding him all the tighter.

Claude smirked slightly through the kiss pressing his body in to him more his hand slipping down to his back pulling him closer as he also deepened the kiss. "Sebastian.." he murmured through the kiss shifting his lower body pushing his hips roughly against the younger demons. The pleasure was running through his body once again as he kissed him again more roughly, biting at his bottom lip as he did.

Sebastian moaned, shivering as Claude pulled him closer, kissing him eagerly. "Claude..." he whispered, groaning huskily when the larger demon shifted against him like that, completely turned on once more. Who knew it would be like this between them, heated passion burning through his entire body as he returned the kiss, enjoying the bite to his lower lip and holding him all the tighter.

Claude pulled Sebastian's body up with him as he sat up resting the younger demon on his hips as he gave him a few rough thrusts feeling fully aroused already. His black nails digging into Sebastian's back as he pressed their chests together thrusting up in to Sebastian as he let out a long moan.

Sebastian jerked against Claude, feeling his nails digging in as he felt him beginning to thrust again. His back arched into Claude's fingers as he cried out, a long, shattered sound that followed the moan that escaped from the larger demon. Gasping in sensual need and delight, he whimpered Claude's name as the other thrust up into him, his whole body spasming slightly from the onslaught. If he died right now, he could honestly say he'd have only one regret that they wouldn't finish this, but for Sebastian, this was pretty damned close to bliss right now as Claude moved in him.

Claude jerked his body up into Sebastian's moaning loudly at the feeling it sent through this body. Every part of his screamed for more as he did what it was urging him to do, he began thrusting roughly into the other jerking his body up and down. His hands on his hips helping him move the other as his movements got rougher. A low growl of lust rumbled in his throat.

Sebastian's body moved, another near scream leaving his lips when Claude jerked like that, whining softly as he trembled, a rosy flush settling across his pale skin. The low growl did not escape his notice as he clung tighter, his nails so deep now that Claude's back and shoulders bore their mark, trickles of blood seeping out. "Claude..." he gasped, breathing hard and rapidly, tilting his head up to try to kiss him again.

Claude moaned tilting his head enough to bite on to Sebastian's neck drawing blood and he lapped at it sucking on his skin as he thrusting in to him as gripped on to Sebastian's hips letting out loud moans feeling Sebastian dig his nails in his back. Urging him to thrust in to him rougher.

Sebastian hissed softly when Claude bit his neck, closing his eyes and shuddering, feeling both the warm tongue and hot mouth upon his bare skin. His neck had always been sensitive and now was no exception to it, his heart pounding curiously as he cried out Claude's name, nonsensical whispers following the sound when he moved even harder. There was no doubt in Sebastian's mind that he would be very sore when this was all over but that was a small price to pay for this, the ecstasy of Claude driving into him so deeply. He was almost there now, gasping and shuddering as he jerked, hoping that Claude was enjoying this as much as he was. If the larger demon was, then they might be able to do this again some time.

Claude grunted softly loving the tight feeling of Sebastian's body around his throbbing arousal despite them already having done it not to long ago the other was still tight around him. The pleasure in him was growing stronger and felt more amazing with every thrust inside him as he let out another moan, His climax was getting close again as he bit into Sebastian's neck again loving the moans Sebastian gave out in response.

Sebastian felt Claude driving into him more and more, his body aching now as he grew further aroused. Gasping, he shuddered, feeling the teeth against his neck even more now as lust built within him, his lips parting slightly in a low, helpless groan of Claude's name. He was so very, very close, his hips jerking against Claude's hands needful, his body flushed and covered with sweat and other things now as he reached the peak. "C-Claude..." he choked out breathlessly between groans.

Claude smirked, seeing the sight under him as further arousing and amusing. Before this he didn't think he'd be doing such a thing happen to Sebastian none the less do it /with/ him. A low growl emitted from his throat as his thrust got rougher. His hands lifting the younger demons hips up more brining his body down on his own. The pleasure he was feeling was amazing, he didn't want it to stop. But he could see Sebastian nearing his release, and he could feel his own nearing.

Sebastian saw Claude's smirk, though the growl got his attention right then, a choked cry leaving him when Claude's thrusts became even rougher. The combination of both pain and pleasure was beyond any description; even if Ciel called for him right now, he'd ignore it. **This** was far more important to him right now as he reached a second climax, his body becoming limp as Sebastian fought to keep conscious, shivering every few moments.

Claude moaned loudly and reached his climax soon after Sebastian and coming hard inside the demon under him giving him one last rough thrust. Breathing heavily as the body under him went limp. He finally pulled out of Sebastian and sat down his arms holding him up as he tried to catch his breathing.

Sebastian whimpered softly when he felt Claude's release, still completely limp. He was faintly aware of the other demon pulling out of him, lying there silently as he gasped for air. Unable to move, he closed his crimson eyes, completely vulnerable right now to whatever Claude would do next. He was quite sore and drained, though he had no regrets on having sex with Claude, even if it were to prove to be his downfall.

Claude gave out a long sigh, as he then stood up moving his finger through his black hair. And began picking up his clothes and putting them back on. "Sebastian.." he said looking down at him, "We should return to the ball room, our young masters are awaiting our return."

Sebastian knew that Claude was right, though he was a little slower as he moved to begin dressing himself again. His clothing was scattered about, pants going on first. He wasn't about to bother with undergarments right now and was rather relieved he hadn't worn them. At least, Sebastian didn't **think** that he had, but it was entirely possible that he'd just forgotten. Pulling his shirt and tail coat, his pale, thin fingers slowly buttoned them one by one. "Yes..." he agreed, his crimson eyes closing for just a moment. He really hoped that things would be calm for the rest of the evening, managing to wince only once as he turned and began to walk back towards where his master waited.

* * *

**Thank you for reading for those who have :3**  
**May I remind you this has no story plot, this is a Yaoi roleplay a friend and I have been doing.**  
**When one of my best friends read it he said I should post in on here so here it is xD**

**When we have replied enough I will post the next 'chapter'~**


	3. A Contract

I do apologize if anything happens to repeat.. Like moves or something like biting xD I do a lot of yaoi roleplay (I'm a proud fujoshi) and its hard to keep up with 'did i say there here or in the other roleplay? did I already use that?' .w. so if you do notice something, do tell so i can edit it xD

also, I'm sorry for having not updated this in a while.. Things have been crazy at school _ and at home. I had gotten sick and was stuck in bed for 2 weeks. BUT I'M BETTER NOW~!  
So enjoy the update xD

* * *

Claude watched as Sebastian dressed out of the corner of his eye. Not bothering to face the other butler as he fixed his coat and vest. He cleared his throat a little then headed towards his masters mansion moving alongside the other demon not looking at him. Once they reached the mansion he pushed the door and let other demon go in first.

Sebastian glanced at Claude, nodding silently in thanks as he entered first. He walked slower than usual, hoping that he wouldn't attract undue attention from anyone else. The other demons would know of what had happened by scent alone, though he was still sore. Remaining silent, he exhaled slowly, closing his crimson eyes for one moment as he stopped to rest.

Claude glanced at Sebastian, noticing how he was walking slower. "Are you alright?" He asked as he closed the door behind him and moved over to the younger demons side. Claude became curious as to how long it would take for Sebastian to recover after what they had just done. After all they had done it twice, and Claude had been rather rough.

"I'm rather sore," Sebastian admitted quietly, looking over at Claude with a faint smile rather than his customary smirk. "It's not surprising, though..." The smile was genuine, for Sebastian held no regrets. It wouldn't take too long for him to recover, truly, since he was a demon.

Claude shifted his weight on his feet. "Sorry I was so rough." he said and took a quick moment to bite his cheek and quickly stopped himself. "I'll be more genital next time.." he said "I-if there is a next time." he said slightly nervously glancing at Sebastian.

"It's okay," Sebastian replied softly. "I haven't done that in quite a while, that's all..." The stutter caught his attention further, making him turn towards the larger male slightly. "You want there to be a next time, Claude?" He blushed slightly, remembering how wanton he'd been with the way he'd responded to Claude's touches in the lake. No one else had ever done such a thing to him before.

Claude shifted his glasses on his nose, "I.. Wouldn't mind a next time. I rather liked it." he said refusing to look at the other demon as he turned down a hall. "Besides, it's not like we demons get those kind of pleasures every day." he added.

"That's true.. And I rather enjoyed it myself," Sebastian murmured back, following behind Claude slowly. His face was still somewhat pink as he walked.

: Claude grinned and chuckled lowly, feeling somewhat proud that he had managed to make the other feel as good as he did. Good enough to have been able to have done it twice. "I think we should make a.. 'Contract' together. That was we can have more times like that together. In other words let's make a deal." he said with a small low purr.

Hearing the low chuckle, Sebastian's eyes lifted to watch Claude more closely. "What kind of deal?" he purred back, licking his lower lip slightly with his tongue. "A 'contract' for such a thing wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing..."

Claude smirked slightly, "You can use my master for your masters new revenge In exchange.. I get to have my way with you." he said with a smirk looking at Sebastian. "Once your master believes he has gotten his revenge then we will fight over his soul." He said musing slightly. "Sound far, exciting?" he asked grinning more. Licking his lips a little at the thought of having the younger demon under him again and feeling his tight walls swallowing his length.

Flushing at Claude's words, Sebastian gave him a slow smile. "Exciting, yes," he agreed, watching Claude's tongue as he licked his lips so slowly. His own mouth felt somewhat dry as he followed the movement with his eyes. The thought of Claude burying himself within him again, the memories alone were enough to make Sebastian swallow hard.

Claude placed his hand on a door and pushed it open leading them to a room with round table and a vase with red roses on a table against the wall. "In here." he said gesturing in. His eyes lingering over the other as his eyes began to move up and down his body.

Entering the room, Sebastian felt the heat of Claude's gaze upon him as eyes traveled the length of his body. Turning his face to the side, he flicked his tongue across his lips for but a moment, crimson eyes locked onto golden eyes as he waited for Claude to enter as well.

Claude soon followed the other into the room, his hand reaching out and grabbing Sebastian by the wrist pulling him close for a kiss as his other hand cupped the other demons chin pulling him closer as the kiss deepened and became more lustful.

Sebastian was just a little startled when Claude grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. The kiss was hot and deep, a slight shudder running through him as his chin was cupped. Pressing his lips back against Claude's, Sebastian made a soft sound, a faint moan as he pressed against Claude slightly.

Claude's lips pulled back in a victory at having made the other moan with a simple kiss. Claude's skilled tongue slipped out of his mouth and moved along the crow's lips, as if asking for permission to enter. His other hand slipping down Sebastian's lean body as it made its way to his waist and he dipped his hand in the others pants. His fingers brushed against his warm smooth skin until his finger found Sebastian's entrance where he pushed his finger in without warming.

Parting his lips before Claude's tongue, Sebastian could feel the hand moving down his body, gasping softly into Claude's mouth when it entered his pants. His crimson eyes were half-lidded as he shivered at Claude's touch, heat and need stirring within him as fingers trailed over his skin. The finger that entered him without warning made him jerk slightly, a needful, hungry whimper escaping into their kiss as he pressed completely against the larger male. Sebastian's hands moved up to Claude's upper clothing, trying to pull it off without ripping it but he wanted more skin to skin contact with him right now.

The spider demon slipped his tongue in the raven's mouth as he pulled Sebastian closer deepening the kiss. His finger in Sebastian began to move in and out slowly at first till he then added a second finger. He could feel the heat running down to his lower regions as he continued to kiss Sebastian and teas him with his fingers. His golden eyes wondered his body; he pulled from the kiss moving his lips along his neck where he then bit the other. Hard enough to draw blood where he licked it sucking at the new sensitive wound.

Sebastian's knees went weak, his body shivering with tremors of lust as Claude moved those fingers within him. He met the tongue with his own until that delicious mouth moved to his neck, drawing blood from a bit. "Mmm..." he gasped his body hot and eager for more as his breathing grew erratic. "C-Claude..." he moaned, cutting his shirt with his nails without even meaning to. Crimson eyes closed as he basked in the touches to his body, his fingers pressing into Claude's bare skin beneath the shirt and leaving an imprint upon the pale flesh.

Claude pulled his lips from Sebastian's flesh a small smirk on his lips as his golden eye's flickered up at the other demon. "I think I'm going to work you dry~" he said chuckling softly and began to lick at the wound again. His hand slipped to the others thigh and lifted him up easily as he moved over to the table of the room and placing the younger demon on it. His hand slipping from Sebastian's thigh to the vase of white roses behind Sebastian back farther out of their way.

Sebastian moaned even more, feeling himself being lifted onto the table. His head was arched back to leave access to his throat as Claude licked at it, flushing slightly at his words of working him dry. This potent attraction between them physically seemed to only be growing more as time passed by, and even just the feel of Claude's fingers within him had Sebastian panting and wantonly submitting to him yet again.

Claude moved his hand farther up Sebastian's thigh and dipped his fingers into his pants and began to pull at the zipper and button. He snorted slightly, "Never should have put those clothes back on you." he chuckled and began to undo his pants and open them up. His hand and moving it up his jacket whilst pulling it off as he kissed the other demon deeply. Sucking at his lips as his other hand moved in the grove of Sebastian's back pulling their bodies closer. His hand now began unbuttoning Sebastian's vest as well as the younger demons shirt.

Sebastian smirked slightly at the comment, managing a brief reply before the wonderfully deep kiss that had him pressing his lips back eagerly against Claude's hot mouth. "However would you have explained it if we had been seen without clothing?" he whispered huskily, knowing that anyone who might have seen them then would have known exactly what they had done, the same thing that they were about to do again. He shifted slightly to assist in the removal of his clothes. "At least I don't have underwear on this time..." He flushed a tiny bit at that admission.

Claude simply hummed at the comment and kissed the other again biting at his bottom lip. His hand slipped off Sebastian's vest and then he began to work at his shirt, his lips now trailing down his neck again to his collar bone as he pulled the shirt off of him with ease. His teeth began nipping gently at his pale skin. "I can't seem to get enough of you Michaelis." he mused closing his eyes for a moment as his lips moved down Sebastian's chest where they met with a nipple and he began to eagerly suck and bite at them.

Sebastian moaned, reaching for what he could reach of Claude, shivering at the feel of the teeth nipping at his skin. He knew what the larger Demon meant with his words, feeling the same way himself; one touch from Claude was enough to make him want far more. If they were ever ordered to fight each other by their masters again, having Claude able to arouse him so easily might prove fatal. "Nor can I get enough of you," Sebastian whispered back, a husky moan escaping when his nipple was sucked and bitten. He briefly thought of jesting that it was a shame that Claude couldn't tie him down and keep him, though such an idea forming inside of his mind and knowing that he would not be the one protesting- his Master, yes, but not Sebastian himself- that was a bit of a shock to him when he realized that the mere thought of it turned him on further.

Claude smirked, he then began to suck harder on the nipple, and the fingers of his free hand began to gently twist his other neglected nipple. Tweaking it gently with his fingers while his hand pressed against his back slipped lower and began to move up and under his shirt. Claude's long fingers were moving along Sebastian's back gently. Claude kissed him again and moved his tongue along his bottom lip.

Sebastian whimpered for more when Claude shifted his hands upon him, eagerly pressing against him. "Please," he begged, kissing him hungrily and shuddering. "Claude..." He wanted the larger Demon, need making his eyes glow slightly as he looked at him.

"Please what, Michaelis?" he teased glancing up at the younger demon. A small smirk forming on his lips before he continued to suck and nibble. After a while he stopped and began to pull Sebastian onto his back gently as his hand slipped from his back and began to pull off his white shirt and vest before he began to slowly pull down his pants and boxers enough to free his length.

"I need you," Sebastian whimpered, giving Claude a needful look, seeing the smirk and flushing slightly. He gazed up at him from where he now lay upon his back, moistening his lips with a flick of the tongue.

The smirk on Claude's face did not falter as his lips trailed down his chest and to his waist. His tongue moving along his skin softly at his hips before he gripped Sebastian's length and began to pump it in a teasingly slow pace.

Sebastian groaned in slight frustration and need at the agonizingly slow pace, bucking against Claude's hands and tongue. "**Please**," he begged again, blushing furiously when he pleaded for a second time, so turned on now that he could barely do more than focus on that right now. "C-Claude..." He wanted to feel Claude inside of him, claiming him as his again.

"Hmm.." he hummed softly then slipped his tongue out of his mouth and lapped at the tip of his member and gripped it tighter while pumping it the same teasingly slow pace.

Sebastian bucked into the tongue and hand, little shivers running through him as he whimpered. Claude seemed to be doing his best to drive him wild with desire and need and it was working. Helplessly quivering as he grew more and more aroused, the smaller demon mewled softly, finding it extremely difficult to form any coherent words.


End file.
